MILOCALC spreadsheet program
MILOCALC V3.0 is a small, limited spreadsheet. It allows you to do quick math and financial work on your DSi or 3DS / 3DS XL without having to fire up a computer. MILOCALC V3.0 will save or load your spreadsheet, so you will not lose any work you do. Instructions MILOCALC V3.1 is a spreadsheet program. Its grid of 26 columns and 64 rows shows 3 columns of 20 rows (60 cells) at all times. Each "cell" has an address, which is its column letter, A through Z, and a row number, 1 through 64. The maximum cell coordinate is Z64. Every "cell" is a calculator display. It shows the results of any calculation stored in that cell. If you want to put text there, the cell will show text instead of a numeric value. After starting the program, you will see the cell cursor placed on cell A1. The cell cursor color is yellow. Press the "X" button to go to the Help screens. To move the cell cursor, use the "+" directional keys or the circle pad. When you move beyond the initial 3 columns and 20 rows, the screen will scroll. The current cell address is always at the very top-left of the upper screen. The contents are shown at the bottom of the screen. The columns are fixed at 10 characters width. Text longer than 10 characters can overflow to the right. Four icons at the bottom-right of the lower touch screen are: Pencil icon - Edit cell contents; Eraser icon - delete cell (no warning given); Recalc icon - Recalculates all cells; and Folders icon - brings up the File screen. Edit cell contents: The cell cursor box turns white. Edit the contents of the cell at the bottom of the upper screen. File screen: Allows you to Save or Load your spreadsheet, or start a New spreadsheet. Number your spreadsheets from 000 to 999. To save a spreadsheet, choose Save and press the A button. Enter the number of the spreadsheet. MILOCALC V3.1 will ask you if you want to save, and will show you the name it will save to. Select Yes and press the A button. You must confirm that you want to save every file; larger spreadsheets will save to more than 1 file. Loading a spreadsheet: Choose Load and press the A button. Enter the number of the spreadsheet. MILOCALC V3.1 will ask you if you want to load. It will show you the name. Select Yes and press the A button. The spreadsheet will load automatically. Numeric Cells: There are two ways to start a numeric cell: Edit a cell (A or Edit icon) and start with the "=" equals character; or, directly tap the "=" button, which will start the edit process for you with the "=" already entered. This tells MILOCALC V3.1 that this cell is numeric, and its value will be displayed. Complex arithmetic: Plus + Minus - Times * Divide / and ^ exponentiation. Negative sign is allowed. Decimal allowed. Parentheses allowed, to the depth allowed by the 32-character cell contents limit. Proper arithmetic hierarchy is followed: Parentheses first, then multiply/divide/exponential, and last is add/subtract. Value of "=1+2*3+4" is 11, value of "=(1+2)*(3+4)" is 21. Cell References: The real power of a spreadsheet comes from being able to use the value of another cell as a number. Cell references are simply their address, column letter followed by row number. For example, a formula referencing cell F14 might look like "=5*F14" This will show five times whatever the value of cell F14 is. The numeric value of text cells and empty cells is always zero. Copying cells: If you want to copy a cell, highlight it with the cell cursor and press the "R" right shoulder button. The display at the bottom of the top screen will say, "Copy mode". Move the cell cursor to the cell you want to copy to and press the "A" button. If you press the "B" button at any time, the Copy mode will abort without copying. Copying numeric cells: Numeric cells are copied completely as they are. Numeric cells with references are as 'relative' references. To fix a column or row, so that it becomes an 'absolute' reference, place a dollar sign - $ - before the row or column reference. For example, absolute cell A1 is $A$1. Fixing just the row: A$1 . Fixing just the column: $A1 . Press "X" to paste the value, not the formula. Many functions have been implemented in MILOCALC V3.1. Use the Help screens to see what they are. The most important function is the "@SUM()" function, which sums across a range of cells. Other functions are @SQR, @SIN, @COS, @INT, and so on. NOTE: Each cell's contents can be up to 32 characters long. Only 30 characters can be displayed at most. NOTE: There is no "undo" in MILOCALC V3.1. Please be careful. Save your spreadsheet often. NOTE: Due to Petit Computer limitations, numbers cannot exceed +524287 or be more negative than - 524287. An overflow will immediately terminate MILOCALC V3.1. You will not be able to save your spreadsheet. Changelog Record of changes and bug fixes. Version 3.0 Added functions - new Parsing engine Vers. 3.1 New Help Screen system. Numerous bug fixes to the Parsing engine Version 2.2 *Added grid lines (Y button); paste numeric cell value Version 2.1 *Initial stable release Future Plans Version 3.2 will have a few more small improvements. The lower screen is going to be seriously changed by eliminating the keyboard when not needed. More additions are planned for Version 4: Sort routine. Colors for cell text. Insert and delete rows and columns. Graphs! Videos and Screenshots Download Program's QR code here. License MILOCALC is supplied for non-commercial use by anyone. It is Copyright © 2013 by Milo Tsukroff. All commercial and publication rights are reserved. Notes Please report any bugs found. Credits List anyone who worked on this game. *'MiloTsukroff' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Applications Category:Tools Category:Tech Demos